This invention relates to a controller apparatus, particularly, a controller apparatus for use with force sensing resistors in a surveillance assembly, computer-related or video game device or other device.
Controllers have been used or implemented in a variety of devices and assemblies over the years, particularly, in surveillance assemblies, computer-related devices and video game assemblies. An example of a controller used for a surveillance assembly is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/171,215 ("Paff, et al."). The controller of Paff et al. controls panning and tilting of a video surveillance camera by using a mechanical linkage assembly. The linkage assembly translates the movement of a user movable disc of the controller into signals which can be used to generate corresponding pan and tilt control signals for the surveillance camera.
Other types of controllers, such as a mouse, joystick, trackball and control keys, have been employed to control cursor movement in a computer-related device or video game assembly. To control such cursor or object movement, many of these controllers utilize some type of force sensing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,557 to Stokes, et al. ("Stokes, et al.") discloses one example of a cursor movement control key using force sensing resistors. The cursor movement control key has an external key cap engaging an actuator which bears against a force-sensing resistor upon depression and angular tilting of the external key cap. The force-sensing resistor has a junction resistance which varies inversely to the pressure applied thereto to control cursor movement.
Force sensing resistors are devices sold by Interlink, Inc. of California. A force sensing resistor is a thin film polymer device which exhibits a decrease in resistance when an increase in force is applied normal to its surface. More specifically, a force sensing resistor comprises two flat, thin polymer layers. One layer has two interleaved conductors printed on its face. The other layer has a resistance semiconductor material printed on its face. The two layers are then laminated or spaced closely together relative to one another. A spacer adhesive is generally used to laminate the two layers.
A force sensing resistor operates as follows. When no force is applied, an open circuit exists between the two layers. However, when a force is applied normal to the device, the two layers make contact to result in a closure across the two conductors through the resistive material. The conductance allowed is dependent upon the force applied and the area over which the force is applied. The resistance will change as a function of the force applied over a constant-sized area. Thus, a greater force results in a greater current flow between the conductors.
While the controllers of the above-discussed patent and patent application enable control of a device or cursor movement, the controllers are complicated structures. In addition, each controller requires a number of tiny parts which increase the cost of production of the devices. Accordingly, other types of controllers of less complication and cost are being sought.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a controller apparatus with a simple construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a controller apparatus which has a small number of parts in its design.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a controller apparatus which is economical to manufacture.